VIH
by Angieliette
Summary: Sakura esta desesperada, triste y completamente acabada al enterarse de la infidelidades de su esposo y peor aun que posee sida por la culpa de el,¿Que hara Sasuke al enterarse de todo?, puede que el sida haga revivir tu matrimonio.  faltas ortograficas


**VIH**

**-SASUKE**

**-SAKURA**

**Lo sabía, siempre lo supo solamente que ahora tenía la prueba en sus manos y no era lo que había esperado, aun que también tenía otro tipo de pruebas como, las marcas de lápiz labial en su ropa, el olor de sus camisas, los constantes llamados a las 2 AM de la madrugada segun él de trabajo la verdad osea,¿ a quién se le ocurria llamar a las 2 AM de la madrugada por "trabajo"?, otra prueba era las publiciones en el muro que aveces le dejaban como "amor estubo muy divertido la otra noche, podríamos repetirlo de vez en cuando" o " esta noche nos juntamos en mi casa a las ocho" y resultaba que justo tenía que juntarse por motivos de "trabajo" a la hora en que lo citaban esas mujeres, llego a creer que a él le importaba un "pepino" si ella se enteraba o no de que él le era infiel, pues no ponía cuidado en su ropa o en su facebook, incluso no borraba los mensajes en el celular que le dejaban las mujerzuelas con las que se juntaba.**

**Ella había llegado a creer que era imaginación suya, que él no le era infiel, que en realidad la amaba con todo su corazón, pero las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y la hoja, la maldita hoja que sostenía entre sus manos temblantes decían lo contrario totalmente lo contrario.**

**Hace 1 mes más o menos que había comenzado a sentirse mal, le salieron yagas en su cuerpo y Sasuke se lo sacaba en cara cada vez que la veía desnuda, ella penso que podría ser alguna alérgia a un material, asi que se hizo un chequeo médico para ver como estaba su salud, pero cuando el médico le comenzó a preguntar por su vida "sexual" pensó que el dóctor era un pervertido ¿a quien se le ocurria preguntar que con quien habias tenido relaciones?, eso según ella no tenía porque responderle a un "viejo verde" como él asi que le dijo unas cuantas verdades.**

**-¿Quién se cree usted para venir a preguntarme sobre estos temas tan delicádos?, que no le pienso responder- le gritó sakura al medico para luego retirarse del lugar, obvio que se iría de ese lugar, no pensaba quedarse un solo minuto más y es más lo demandaria, para que no vuelva a ejercer como médico quien se creía, ahora vería quién era Sakura Haruno. Pero cuando estaba por salir de la sala del hospital, el médico la sostuvo del brazo para evitar su escape, ella se enfureció más aun, como se atrevía a tocarla, pero iva a conocer su mano se la dejaría marcada por el resto de su vida si era necesario.**

**-Suélteme, maldito pervertido!- le espetó Sakura para luego levantar su mano para golpear a aquél viejo sucio, pero antes de golpearlo, él habló.**

**-VIH-susurro el médico con un déje de tristeza en su voz y en su cara.**

**- ¿Como dijo?- preguntó Sakura un poco más calmada, pero confúsa, osea que tenia que ver el VIH en todo esto, porque lo nombraba ahora.**

**-VIH, usted posee virus de inmune deficiencia adquirida, en pocas palabras usted posee sida.**

**-No, no, no! yo no poseo esa enfermedad... no, no, no! yo no tengo eso, eso no es para mi, yo no lo tengo, no!- gritaba desesperadamente mientrar las lágrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas ahora empapadas por el agua salada, se encontraba temblando sentada en el suelo gritándo negaciónes hacia lo que en verdad poseía, no, no podía poseer esa enfermedad, eso sólo lo poseían las prostitutas, las personas que estan con muchas personas a la vez, no personas como ella, que estan felizmente casadas y que no eran infieles, un momento ¿infieles? esa palabra porque le dolía tanto recordarla. Ahora lo entendía bien, era verdad, era cierto, las malditas infidelidades era reales, no eran de su imaginación el maldito le había estado siendo infiel quizas con que mujerzula cualquiera, Oh Dios!, ella le había estado brindando todo su amor durante estos 5 años, mientras el le veía la cara de estúpida cada vez que se acostaba con una de sus amantes.**

**De seguro ellas se divertían mucho con el moreno cada vez que las visitaba, por culpa de esas zorras, de su querido esposo y las desgraciadas infidelidades ahora estaba condenada, tenía los dias contados a cortesía de su marido y sus amantes, malditos, malditos! era la mejor palabra que los decribia, como pudieron jugar con ella con sus sentimientos con su vida, como se atrevieron a tocar su vida algo plenamente suyo, la cual Dios le habia regalado, ahora venían ellos y se la arrebataron sin mucho esfuerzo. **

**Le habria sido muy facil para sasuke el burlarse de ella claro si el sabia que ella le creeria todo lo que el diciese, si le mostraba un poco de afecto, un poco de amor por que solo eso le demostraba un poco de cariño, un poco solo un poco y ella... maldita sea ella se conformada con ese poco no pedia nada mas, le hacia caso en lo que dijese el uchiha, osea lo que el decia se hacia, y... de que le habia servido, DE QUE LE HABIA SERVIDO! de nada, solo consiguio eso... nada, esperen de algo le havia servido el hacerle caso al uchiha, el amarlo hasta llegar a creerle ciegamente, el no discutirle sobre sus infidelidades, habia ganado SIDA, que mas podia pedir ahora tendria el mejor premio de la vida, se iria pudriendo dia a dia, seu vida se perderia a cada segundo, agonizaria y finalmente moriria, si ese seria su final... su triste final, y todo eso se lo habia ganado con meritos, por no reclamarle nada y ser "obediente" ante su esposo.**

**Cuando se le ocurrio la gran idea de casarse con el Uchiha, con el gran "Uchiha", claro ahora lo recuerda... aquel 3 de nobiembre cuando tenia 20, llebaban 2 años de pololeo los cuales habian sido excelentes era amor por todos lados, el le pidio matrimonio en un cine delante de todas las personas a mitad de la pelicula que en ese momento era recien estrenada, ella al m omento le dio el si y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, en ese momento creia ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo, sin saber a lo que se estaba sometiendo... Luego de 6 meses se casaron todo fue marabilloso, despampanante, deslumbrante, la boda soñada de cualquier mujer, los primeron 3 años fueron hermosos, el le cocinaba los domingos , salian a pasear despues de comer, los dias de semana salian a correr luego se bañaban, la mayoria de veces juntos, luego desayunaban y se dirigian cada uno a sus respectivos trabajos. Esos dias eran memorables, el trabajaba en publicidad y se cambio de empresa por que le ofrecian mas dinero, desde ese momento las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, empezo a llegar un poco tarde, como a las 12 am, cuando lo hacia se disculpaba por la hora, despues ya llegaba a las 2 am y avisaba que habia llegado, pero despues ya ni avisaba ni pedia disculpas, aveces ni llegaba a la casa, y ahi comenzaron las pruebas de su infidelidad. **

**-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto notablemente preocupado, pues Sakura seguia en el piso temblando y llorando.**

**-Si...- pronuncio casi en un susurro aun con lagrimas en los ojos, luego se lebanto se sento en una de las sillas y el medico comenzo a hablar de su enfermedad, de los cuidados que de bia tener y otras idioteces de menor importancia al verdadero problema que tenia. Luego de un tiempo ya no lo escuchaba y su mente comenzo a volar recordando momentos, dias importantes y esas cosas para luego llegar a una palabra "Venganza".**

**Esa palabra pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, ya no seria la niña inocente que le cree todo al uchiha ella cambiaria porque mismo la hizo cambiar, si era para bien o para mal, ya no le importaba lo que importaba en estos momentos era venganza solo eso. ella se vengaria de cada una de la amantes de su amado esposo y a el le haria sentir toda la culpabilidad de su enfermedad, haria que la cuide hasta que muera y ya no se podria divertir con las zueltas esas. le recordaria a cada segundo la culpa de su muerte y tendria que cargar con ella el resto de su vida.**

**Lamentablemente le seguía amando de la misma manera de cuando se casaron, pero ese sentimiento ahora no importaba y no debia importar, era un sentimiento estupido que la habia llebado a la muerte y queria que le siga haciendo daño asi que optaria por lo mas facil, lo enterraria en el lugar mas oscuro de su corazon para no sacarlo jamas, pues solo traia problemas, si eso era el amor, nada mas ni nada menos que problemas, ella se moriria por culpa de eso y si esto no se consideraba un problema entonces no sabria a que llamarle problema.**

**Ya se habia retirado del hospital sin haber escuchado ni media palabra de lo que habia dicho su medico y la verdad poco y nada le importaba. de que le servian consejos de vida, de como cuidarse, de los remedios y otras cosas si se moriria haga lo que le diga el doctor o no asique no tomo ni media palabra.**

**Luego se dirigio a un parque cercano a su casa se sento, reflexiono y penso, penso mucho y no precisamente en el amor de pareja que tenia con sasuke, sino mas bien en una buena venganza para la amantes de este, lo primero seria cubrir su corazon de un material resistente a todo lo que se le venia al tomar este camino, luego de completar esto debia averiguar quienes eran sus amantes, pues claro debia saber a quienes se enfrentaba, tambien tendria que averiguar de sus vidas cotidianas, sus puntos debiles y tambien los fuertes, luego hecho esto debia atacar a sus puntos mas debiles, con el propocito de acabarlas por completo, que recuerden quien era Sakura Haruno y lo que les habia hecho, por el restos de sus vidas y que cada vez que lo recuerden se arrepientan de haberse metido en su matrimonio y en su vida, en especial su vida, porque de este momento se decia "nadie se mete con Sakura Haruno sin tener las consecuencias correspondientes" que en este caso serian las peores y como dije antes, la recordarian por el resto de sus vidas. Para cumplir con estos "objetivos" por asi decirlo, debia seguir actuando como la idiota que no sabe nada delante del maldito para que este no sospechase del regalo que tenia preparado.**

**Despues decidio volver a casa, ya eran las 7pm, asi que se dirigió hacia su casa a paso lento pero decidido, no sabia como podria mirar a los ojos a sasuke sin que se ponga a llorar desconsoladamente, a gritarle y a golpearlo con todas sus fuerza, pero lo que si sabia era que lo haria no sabia como pero lo haria, como que se llamaba sakura haruno.**

**Llego a su hogar, al "dulce hogar", cuando entro noto que sasuke todavia no llegaba, bueno era obvio que no estaria en casa esperandola si podia jugar con alguna de las mujerzuelas esas. Bueno dejaria que las zorras se diviertan un poco mas con su marido, pues bien dice el dicho " la venganza en un plato que se sirve frio" y asi lo haria, ademas que le servia para poder espiar y saber quienes eran cada una de las cualquieras esas.**

**Luego se dispuso a preparar la cena, para lo cual no tenia ganas, bueno quien las tendria con lo que le acababa de suceder, pero lo tenia que hacer, se dirigio a la cocina miro la alacena y lo unico que quedaba eran fideos, vaya! ya ni se preocupaba por comprar las cosas de la casa, seguramente se ocupaba el dinero en hoteles, regalos caros y cenas lujosas para las perras, si! todo para las perras, pero bueno ahora debia cocinar y asi lo hizo, luego de 1 hora tenia la mesa puesta, la comida, todo listo. Pero lo que no haria era esperarlo por que esperarlo era como esperar a que lo fideos salgan corriendo por la ventana. Cuando iba a comenzar a comer sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse era el sasuke uchiha, definitibamente hoy Dios no estaba de su parte, justo hoy tenia que llegar temprano, los dias anteriores habria matado porque el llegase temprano, pero ahora mataba porque no llegase, bueno tendria que armarse de valor y enfrentarlo.**

**-Hola amor- le saludo es susodicho besandola en los labios con una sonrisa en el rostro, se habia acostado con una de sus amante minutos antes o le subieron el sueldo, era una de dos, pronto noto el olor a perfume y la marca de lapiz labial que tenia en el cuello, asique de seguro era la primera, bueno era de esperarse- te cuento que me subieron el sueldo- vaya! al parecer eran las dos, el desgraciado tenia suerte maldita sea, le era infiel y ganaba mas dinero, de verdad Dios no estaba de su lado hoy.**

**-Que bueno sasuke-kun, era de esperarse, me alegro mucho- mintio la verdad no le alegraba ni un poco ojala y lo echazen de la empreza, pero no, en vez de eso le subian el sueldo , maldita sea! por que tenia tanta suerte.**

**-¿no me vas a dar un beso de felicitaciones?- ¿beso? no podia ser mas descarado al pedirle que lo besara si momentos antes se habia rebolcado con una de sus amantes**

**-claro amor-lo beso en los labios rapidamente, maldita sea! todavia le provocaba esa corriente de electricidad al momento de besar sus labios.**

**-¿Que te pasa, sakura? haz estado un poco callada hoy- pregunto precupado, esperen ¿preocupado? si seguro, en sus sueño se preocuparia por ella.**

**-No me pasa nada, solamente que me entere de una noticia que me dejo un poco cansada hoy- y valla la noticia que habia recibido**

**-¿y no me la puedes contar ?- pregunto acercandose jugueton el morocho.**

**- No, es sorpresa- contesto y le alejo rapidamente del moreno lo que lo dejo un poco confuso. De que le servia que le baje el amor ahora si ya le habia cagado la vida-amor, me voy a dormir estoy un poco cansada, luego de que cenes deja los platos en el lavaplatos y yo mañana los lavo-luego se dirigio a su dormitorio.**

**-Claro, que duermas bien- no obtuvo respuesta, que le habria pasado se preguntaba sasuke, porque actuaba de manera tan fria y distante, le dolia, le dolia que lo tratase de esa forma, el estaba acostumbrado a lo cercana que era sakura era raro que cambie de un dia para otro.**

**Ya habia pasado una semana de lo ocurrido y ella seguia con la misma pena y el mismo dolor, no era porque moriria, todos moriremos alguna vez lo que le causaba dolor era que lo seguia amando y se seguia haciendo daño de esta manera.**

**Habia estado investigando a sasuke, sus juntas, todo eso y el unico nombre que habia aparecido con la cual se habia juntado esta semana era Karin, Dios ya aborrecia ese nombre. Ella ya no aguantaba mas, no podia actuar como si no pasase nada ya no mas. el por su parte estaba cansado de esta "nueva " sakura la cual era fria y distante que se habia vuelto hace una semana, el estaba acostumbrado a la sakura tierna amorosa demostrativa e inocente, pero al parecer ya habia desaparecido. Y ahora estaba discutiendo por esto.**

**-Ya no se que cresta te pasa, sakura tu no eras asi, ¿que te ha pasado?-preguntaba sasuke notoriamenten preocupado por la situacion de sakura, y bueno quien no se preocuparia si de un dia para otro tu esposa ya ni te miraba.**

**-Las personas cambian sasuke, y no siempre voy a estar para servirte como si fuera tu esclaba por que no lo soy ni lo sere-atacaba molesta sakura como podia ser tanb cinico, diciendole que se habia vuelto mas fria aun desde algun tiempo y que queria que lo atendiese como si no pasaba nada sabiendo bien los "encuentros" nada inocentes que tenia con ciertas mujeres.**

**-No se trata de eso, sakura es solo que quiero que me demuestres el amor que supuestamente me tienes, porque por eso te casaste conmigo, ¿no?-pregunto el uchiha bastante irritado por la situacion.**

**-porfavor sasuke, como me puedes pedir eso, ¡¿tan hipocrita eres?- lo sentia iba a estallar y su plan se iria a la reberebda basura, pero ya no aguantaba la hipocresia de su marido como podia decir ese tipo de cosas sin sentirse un poco culpable**

**-¿ De que me estas hablando, sakura?- pregunto el morocho bastante confundido por el diche de su esposa, osea que cresta tenia que ver la hipocrecia en todo esto y por sobre todo por que lo trataba a el de hipocrita.**

**Lo sentia, ya no podia aguantarlo mas-¡¿Crees que soy tan estupida como para no darme cuenta que me eres infiel? - y explotó, su plan se fue por el retrete, porque tenia que ser tan debil.**

**- ¿que estupides dijiste?-pregunto sasuke.**

**-¡no te vengas a hacer el estupido, que yo ya lo se todo! se que te revuelcas con tu jefa karin- decia sakura entre lagrimas- y mas ensima por eso ZORRA ¡ ahora tengo sida!-termino gritando esas ultimas palabras.**

**-¿ que... que tienes sida... pero como... como te la pegaste?-**

**-por tu culpa sasuke por tu culpa- repetia una y otra vez sakura, tirada en el suelo. Luego sonó el celular de sakura el cual al momento contesto.**

**-¿diga?-**

**-¿con sakura haruno?**

**-si con ella.**

**-oh señorita menos mal que la encuentro, la llamo del hospital, porque hemos cometido un gran error con usted- sakura pensaba que seguramente su enfermedad estaba mas a avanzada de lo que el medico le habia comentado- cuando vino a hacerse el chequeo medico confundimos su examen con el de otra paciente y le dimos un diagnostico equivocado, en verdad lo sentimos mucho.**

**-¿de que me esta hablando?-inquirio sakura confundida.**

**-¿ recuerda usted que le dieron un diagnostico en el cual se le dijo que poseia sida?-**

**- si, claro que lo recuerdo, como quiere que lo olvide su destruyo mi vida- comento sakura tristemente-**

**-Bueno ese diagnostico no es real, usted no posee sida, nos equivocamos con su diagnostico pues lo confundimos con el de otra paciente, lo que usted posee es una alergia a la ropa de lana- claro ahora lo recuerda hace mas o menos un mes le habian regalado un sueter de lana , el cual le causo mucha picason asi que se lo saco-le queremos pedir las disculpas correspondiente si causamos algunos problemillas-**

**- Problemillas, Problemillas! , PROBLEMILLAS!, usted cree que son PROBLEMILLAS! lo que me causo ese error, ESTOY APUNTO DE PERDER MI MATRIMONIO POR LOS PROBLEMILLAS COMO USTES DICE!- no lo podia creer, osea en realidad no estaba enferma, lloro todo el mes para nada, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de las infidelidades de su marido, si bien no estaba enferma de sida igual le era infiel.**

**-lo siento mucho señorita- y colgo, seguramente a ese tipo ni le importaba su vida , pero bueno le daba igual.**

**Sakura suspiro, la verdad no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando, por lo menos ya no se moriria y de paso le quito la mascara a su marido.**

**-¿Sakura que sucede?- progunto sasuke un poco molesto, y bueno quien no si estaban en media discucion y derepente llaman a su esposa y no sabe de que estupidez estaba hablando.**

**-no es algo que te importe- djo sakura sentada sobre la cama de su cuarto notablemente cansada.**

**-claro que me importa, eres mi mujer y lo que te sucede me tiene que importar asi que ahora mismo me vas a decir que te pasa y ¿que es eso de que tienes sida?- espeto el moreno muy preocupado por el estado de sakura.**

**-No no tengo sida, ¡pero eso no quita tus malditas infidelidades!-**

**- ¿que infidelidades, de que estas hablando?-**

**-¿Crees que soy tan estupida como para no darme cuenta , he visto los mensajes que esas te dejan en el celular y en el facebook , el olor a perfume barato de mujer que traes cuando llegas aqui y que hablar sobre las llamadas a las dos de la mañana y las manchas de labial en tus camisas, y lo tarde que llegas si es que lo haces?- progunto llorando sakura ya no podia con esto se le habia escapado de sus manos.**

**-eso no es cierto- dijo el muchacho para defenderse la verdad de poco le servia su esposa lo sabia todo o supuestamente todo-**

**-entonces explicame todo lo que te he dicho... vamos quiero oirte sasuke-kun- dijo ironicamente sakura, ella sabia que no podria explicar nada de eso.**

**-Sakura... ¿ me has visto responderle a alguna de esas mujeres por facebook o por el celular? y ¿recuerdas que una vez te comente que en la agencia de publicidad estabamos trabajando en un proyecto de cosmeticos para la mujer y que nos poniamos a pelear con esos productos con mis compañeros?,¿ las llamadas de celular ya te habia dicho que son de trabajo y algunas veces me hablan mis compañeros para invitarme a algun club de discotek? en lo que no te discutire sera en la hora de llegada a la casa... pero es porque aveces nos vamos a alguna casa de mis amigos para celebrar algun proyecto que salio bien y cuando ya es muy tarde me quedo en su casa y te pido perdon por no avisarte y hacer que te preocupases, prometo no volver a hacerlo- osea todo lo dicho por sasuke calzaba perfectamente ahora recordaba los comentarios que le hacia de sus compañeros de trabajo cuando jugaban con los productos y en realidad nunca le habia contestado a algunas de ellas, pero y los mensajes que le dejaban diciendo que lo habian pasado bien.**

**- pe...per...pero ¿y los mensajes... que decian que... lo habian pasado bien la ... la noche anterior... y...y como consiguieron tu numero... y tu facebook?- pregunto sakura muy timida.**

**- ya sabes como son esas mujeres que son modelos con las que trabajo, seguramente vieron mi estado de casado con tigo y quisieron crear problemas... y veo que lo han conseguido, y nose de donde cresta abran conseguido mi numero y aparte el facebook tu sabes que acepto a cualquiera ni me fijo en quien me agrega- explico sasuke la pregunta de su mujer, lo que le dolia era que no le preguntase de la situcion y se haya quedado con la primera impresion por que no confiaba en el.**

**-¿Enton... entonces no me... eres in... infiel con.. con esas zorras como karin?- pregunto bastente nerviosa sakura por lo ocurrido, osea si lo que el decia era verdad entonces ella habia actuado como una patetico y para colmo no habia creido en su marido.**

**- ¿QUE? Sakura! ¿como crees que te seria infiel con ESA, mas de una vez se me ha insinuado-tras escuchar eso sarura fruncio el seño entonces el se comenzo a reir y le lebanto el entrecejo con el dedo indice para que no se viera molesta y siguio riendo, de verdad nunca se aburriria con ella cerca- pero siempre le he dicho que ya hay una mujer muy hermosa que le pega mil patada con la cual estoy felizmente casado y la amo demasiado- comento acercandose y abrazandola muy tiernamente besandola en la mejilla.**

**-yo... yo... pensaba que... no me querias, que ya no me amabas- dijo Sakura en un susurro mientras se sumergia en el abrazo que le proporcionaban los fuertes brazos del uchiha, sentia tan bien de esta forma, como extrañaba esos abrazos se sentia tan en paz.**

**-como pudiste llegar a pensar eso, a la unica que amo y amare es a ti a nadie mas y eso lo sabes muy bien Sakura-chan - oh dios como le encantaba que ocupara ese sufijo en su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios- Quiero pedirte disculpas sakura- eso es raro, porque le pediria disculpas si ella habia sido la unica tonta en ese momento.**

**-¿Por que, sasuke-kun?-**

**-por que no te he sabido expresar mis sentimientos y por ese motivo desconfiaste de mi porque creiste que yo no te amaba por que no te lo demostre te prometo que ya no sera asi y que desde ahora sere mas cariñoso con tigo- explico el uchiha bastante apenado, en verdad se sentia culpable.**

**-no sasuke-kun, tu no tienes la culpa, pero estoy de acuerdo en que seas mas cariñoso, eso no me molestaria para nada- comento riendo picaronamente sakura hacercando se al moreno.**

**-¿asi?-pregunto acercandose tambien plangtandole un buen beso**

**-si!-contesto extremadamente feliz besandolo.**

**-te amo - susurro sasuke tendiendola sobre la cama y posicionandose sobre ella de modo que no la aplastase.**

**-yo tambien sasuke-kun-luego lo beso tiernamente pero despues el beso se hizo mas demandante y apasionado pidiendo mas de ellos los cuales seguian muy bien el ritmo de ese beso. **

**Esa noche recuperaron todo el tiempo perdido en esos dia y vaya que lo recuperaron bien, quien diria que una enfermedad como VIH ayudaria en su matrimonio y lo hizo bastante bien , desde ese momento nunca mas hubieron dudas en su matrimonio, el siempre le demostraba el amor que profesaba y ella recibia sus caricias y afectos gustosa, se amaban plenamente. Ahora los dos estaban viejos tenian alrededor de 70 años pero se seguian amando como la primera vez que se vieron y ese amor nunca desapareseria en estos momentos estaban viviendo en una pequeña casa en un campo, ellos estaban cenando y conversando sobre el pasado que vivieron juntos y los obstaculos recordando cada una de las escenas vividas, terminaron esa charla con un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor, como eran cada uno de los besos que se daban y que se seguirian dando.**

**F****I****N!**


End file.
